


Yes, Chef

by betheflame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony Stark has had itup to herewith his fellow chef, James Barnes.Up. To. Here.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Yes, Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  2\. Tony and Bucky both work at the same restaurant and were both hired by the head chef—Steve. And hey're both friends with Steve. But they hate each other. Or do they? (Of course they don't! This is fanfiction and we all know how this goes.)

“I’m not working with him,” Tony snapped at Steve.

“I’m not working _with him_ ,” Bucky snapped in response.

Steve growled so loudly that the dishwashers paused. “I do not care whose ego is bigger, or whose dick is. I hired you to be sous chef and expediter. You will figure this out, or I will have Peggy call her cousins to replace you faster than you can blink. Her mother is Irish; she has a bunch.”

With that, Steve stalked out of the kitchen, presumably to do a lap in the dining room. Whenever he was stressed, he went to see the customers.

Tony glared at Bucky. “You cook what I tell you to.”

Bucky set his jaw. “As soon as service is over, we’re heading out back.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Jesus Christ,” Nat called as she came into the kitchen. “I have a four top of tourists who asked for oysters at least six years ago. You forget how to shuck, Barnes? I thought you were a fisherman’s son.”

“I am,” Bucky said. “Stark didn’t tell me about the oysters. I’ll get ‘em now, doll.”

“Flirt all you want with me,” Nat said with an eyeroll as she headed back to front of house, “but that doesn’t help Wanda put a tip in her pocket.”

There was a hum of silence between Tony and Bucky, before Tony snatched up a ticket. “Four minestrone, three specials, one without spuds, sub in veg, one pot pie. Heard?”

“Yes, chef,” came the chorus.

“Pietro, I need that salad two days ago,” Tony called. “No walnuts.”

“Extra blue?”

“Why not,” Tony said, “make up for the lack of texture.”

Bucky lost himself in the rhythms of the kitchen and did everything he could to not let Stark’s barking tone get under his skin. He knew Stevie had them switch roles so that he could be sure that when he went on his honeymoon later that year, the kitchen was in perfect hands. Didn’t mean Bucky had to listen to an arrogant, self-righteous, son of a bitch.

Even if he was _the most gorgeous_ , arrogant, self-righteous, son of a bitch Bucky had ever laid eyes on.

Service ended several hours later, and they’d gotten through it without incident. For some reason, Bucky felt a need to clean every piece of his station meticulously, and relished in making Stark wait for him.

“I’m aging, Barnes,” Tony said. “You wanted to talk? Let’s talk.”

Bucky glared at him, and then knocked his head towards the door. “Outside.”

Tony nodded, shouldered his knife bag, and followed Bucky out the door. Once they were safely in the alley, Bucky spun on his heel.

“What the fuck were you trying to pull in there?” Bucky roared. “I told you-”

“You’re not the fucking only one who knows how to run a fucking line, Barnes,” Tony yelled back, and took a step towards Bucky, which led Bucky to have his back against the wall. “I’ve been doing this just as long as you have, and -”

“Then following the basic rules of a fucking kitchen shouldn’t be beyond you,” Bucky snapped. “But no, you’re _Tony Stark_ , and you have to know better than everyone.”

“Oh that’s rich,” Tony snorted, and stepped closer. They were nose to nose as he spat out his next taunt. “Coming from James ‘I can’t take criticism if it was presented on a hot piece of ass’ Barnes.”

“What do you know about hot pieces of ass, eh, Stark?” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Tony said in a low voice, “I think I know a lot about it. And-”

Tony’s next words were swallowed by Bucky’s kiss. When Bucky finally pulled up for air, Tony blinked a few times, and then grabbed the back of Bucky’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“No, Pegs, I haven’t,” Steve’s voice came from the kitchen. “Oh, wait, they’re sucking face in the alley. Tell Nat I owe her $20.”

Bucky could feel Tony’s chuckle against his mouth, but he didn’t see any reason not to dip his tongue back in for a few more beats. When he finally released Tony’s face, Bucky leaned his forehead against Tony’s as they both panted for breath.

“You too?”

Tony swallowed. “I swear to God, if I didn’t get my hands on you soon, I was going to explode.”

“So you chose verbally berating me instead?”

“It’s called foreplay, Barnes.”

“Bucky. The name’s Bucky.”

“It’s a dumb name,” Tony said as he bit gently at Bucky’s ear.

“Well, I’m dumb, so-”

“Hey.” Tony’s eyes were black with arousal, but also sparking with something else. “You aren’t. Your brain spins at a million miles an hour, you can balance everyone in that kitchen even though you can't seem to handle me, and you know every recipe Steve’s ever invented like your own hand. You are far from dumb.”

“I can handle you,” Bucky replied slowly, “I just choose not to.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re hot when you’re mad.”

Tony grabbed Bucky’s ass and pulled them completely flush together. “I’m even hotter when I don’t smell like the Hudson mixed with subway ash. Wanna find out exactly how much?”

“Yes.”


End file.
